yayalandsmlfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown sister
About This character was called unknown, despite her not being on any of the episodes publicly. She only appears as a background character or in Lost Episodes. Her name is currently unknown but it is clear that she is a typical Yaya. She is mixed with Cholokbada's eyes and Angry's mouth. Since that was she was one or the other. Her confounded face tells that she is Angry's biological sister. Well, it's still pretty weird. The fact is that she was not born nor adopted. So meaningfully she is a wild Yaya. Story Mary: I worked with my sister for 11 years in South Korea, Busan. We created a series and shorts volumes called YayaLand. We had so many characters in our mind that we couldn't keep up with them all. I heard that some characters on kid shows are unknown. So I made this cutie. Unfortunately my sister and boss had a problem with her. Til this day i have not given her a name. The problem was that i said to my co-workers that i could make a character that can only be shown on Lost Episodes or Behind The Scenes. Turns out that neither was a great nor sane idea. I highly recommended some other crazy characters such as Neutral. No one agreed about her, because she'll have to have a Neutralized expression on her face. For what reason they said drawing Neutral's face would be a taker. Neutral was supposed to be a highly murderous Yaya and a drug-attic. They told me that being a TV-14 series do not add anything that will damage the minds of teens. My sister and I wanted to have a personal use character in Southern Korea, and in America. The creators of Kuku and Yaya sent in a picture of Yaya with a confounded face with tightly closed eyes. "Rename her Unknown Sister. Meaningly it's either Angry or Cholokbada's Sister" one of them said. I was confused at the time I did not know what to call her. In one of the lost episodes "Crying in Adulthood" this cute character appeared as a murder from Japan that killed 130,020 people over there. In the behind the scenes portion, she was used to see which character replacement can she be acceptable of, or i voiced her for the most part. Unknown Sister was her name until 2018, that I gave her a name not to be punishable by. Her name was Cholok_Hwagana. I figured that because she had Cholokbada's eyes and Angry's confounded face mouth that the name would be appropriate. Until then, no one in the work area agreed with me so i decided to keep this name private. My sister, to be honest, is the only person that knows that i "re-named" the character. YayaLand creators kinda sorta agreed when I brought it up to them in the beginning of 2018 and i have gotten a lot of okays from them. Til now, i decided to take matters in my own hands when it comes down to "lost" or "never been released" characters. Base Yaya is the most viewed Yaya as of 2018. 2019 the Base Yaya will not be on the money.